Quand tombent les masques
by SoRN DeMoN666
Summary: One shot sur un des Maraudeurs. En dehors de la réalité et de la raison...Que restetil ? Histoire sans aucun sens logique. Et pourtant...quand songe et réalité ne font qu'un...ou deux ? « Hello »


Quand tombent les masques...

C'est un one-shot que j'ai en tête depuis longtemps et que je ne savais pas vraiment écrire, page blanche quoi ! J'avais le titre, c'est tout ! Je ne sais pas ce que ça donne, mais bon... Je me sens inspiré tout d'un coup. Pour mes quelques notes, c'est en dessous.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, lieux et etc. appartiennent à J.K.Rowling sauf l'histoire en elle-même et mes personnages.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il soupira pour la énième fois depuis le début de la soirée.

Cette fête était d'un ennui ! Et cettte musique tellement énervante !

Il se redressa et sortit de la salle trop bruyante à son gout.

Pourquoi était-il venu d'ailleurs ? Il ne savait même pas, enfin, si...son meilleur ami lui avait demandé mais celui-ci avait passé toute la soirée avec sa petite amie alors, à quoi bon venir pour lui ?

Il soupira encore et en parcourant les couloirs, il décida de s'asseoir sur le premier escalier venu.

Il entend un chant, étrange, triste, fantomatique.

Intrigué, il se lève et avance dans la prénombre du couloir.

Le chant se fait plus faible et pourtant, il est sûr d'avancer dans la bonne direction. Comme si le chant s'éloignait de lui, le fuyait.

Mais il continue à avancer, plus vite et puis, courant presque.

Il ne sait pourquoi, mais ce chant l'attire.

Il s'arrête, enfin et se laisse tomber.

Une larme roule sur sa joue, suivie par d'autres, il ne s'en rend même pas compte, il ne sait pas qu'il pleure.

_**Playground school bell rings again**_

(Dans la cour de récréation la sonnerie retentit à nouveau)

_**Rain clouds come to play again**_

(Des nuages pluvieux reviennent jouer)

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing ?**_

(Personne ne t'a-t-il dit qu'elle ne respirait plus ?)

Il court, à en perdre haleine, mais que cherche-t-il ? Il ne le sait pas, il court, c'est tout. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, il ne s'en rend toujours pas compte.

Chaque larme est une douleur en moins. Mais l'ultime larme coulera-t-elle ?

Soudain, il s'arrête, il voit des enfants qui jouent dans une cour, des nuages au-dessus de leurs têtes tristes. Ils pleurent, eux aussi.

Un corps est à terre, c'est une jeune fille. Pourquoi ne se lève-t-elle pas ? Elle reste étendue là, sur des feuilles mortes sombres.

Les enfants pleurent toujours.

Il s'avance, la fille ne bouge pas, ses cheveux sombres entourant son visage pâle et fin. Elle porte une robe blanche, elle a les yeux fermés.

Elle a l'air sereine, tranquille, des bouquets se trouvent autour d'elle et une unique fleur dans ses mains sur sa poitrine, blanche, elle aussi.

La pluie tombe, les nuages pleurent.

Lui et les enfants aussi.

La pluie est froide, sombre. Elle ruisselle sur lui, les enfants et la fille. Une larme du ciel coule sur la fleur blanche, une larme noire.

Les visages s'effacent, la pluie les efface mais la fille reste là, immobile et intouchée. La pluie ne semble rien lui faire, seule la fleur en souffre, de plus en plus de traces noires sillonnent ses pétales délicates.

Sa vision se brouille, tout devient sombre.

_**Hello i'm your mind giving you someone to talk to**_

(Hello, je suis ton esprit te donnant quelqu'un à qui parler)

_**Hello**_

(Hello)

Une voix fantomatique résonne dans la pièce où il se trouve. Il ouvre les yeux, ne voit rien. Toujours ce chant qui le hante, mais il est plus proche, il résonne dans sa tête. Peu à peu, les paroles pénètrent dans son esprit engourdi. Il reste immobile, attendant. Attendant quoi au juste ? Il ne savait pas. 

_**If I smile and don't believe**_

(Si je souris et ne crois pas)

_**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**_

(Je sais que je sortirai bientôt de ce rêve)

La lumière, à nouveau. Cette fois, il tient une poupée entre ses mains. Il la fixe, cherchant une faille, une erreur. Rien. C'est une petite poupée de porcelaine, un léger sourire peint sur ses lèvres. Il reste là, anesthésié quand une voix s'élève dans la pice, semblant émaner de la poupée même.

_**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken**_

(N'essaie pas de me réparer, je ne suis pas cassée)

Surpris, il la lâche et se lève, comme étourdi. La poupée se brise, le chant recommence, plus fort encore, émanant de la poupée cassée. Son beau visage peint délicatement fissuré.

_**Hello I'm the lie living for you, so you can hide**_

(Hello, je suis le mensonge qui vit pour toi, tu peux te cacher)

_**Don't cry**_

(Ne pleure pas)

Une larme coule comme même, échappée involontairement de ses yeux. Une larme, mais pas l'ultime.

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**_

(Soudain je sais que je ne dors pas)

_**Hello I'm still here **_

(Hello, je suis toujours ici)

_**All that's left of yesterday**_

(Tout ce qui reste d'hier)

«Black, que veux-tu cacher ?» lui demanda une voix qui ne le fit même pas sursauter.

Comme s'il s'attendait à l'entendre.

Il ne répond pas, reste impassible devant cette remarque.

«Je sais ce que tu entends» continua-t-elle.

Il tourne les yeux vers elle, elle est là, devant lui, réveillée cette fois. Cette fois, elle est habillée en noir. Cette fois, elle est debout. Cette fois, ses yeux clairs sont ouverts et le fixent. Cette fois, elle ne tient rien en main. Cette fois cheveux sont clairs et non sombres. Mais c'est elle.

«Tu entends une voix résonner dans ta tête, un chant fantomatique plus précisément. Il te parle, tu vois des images. Mais il est faux. Comme il te l'a dit, il est le mensonge qui vit pour toi. Mais même si tu peux te cacher, ton masque n'est pas infaillible. Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je veux juste que tu saches que je sais et que je suis là.»

Une autre larme coule, l'ultime, cette fois. Il ne répond pas, mais son regard parle pour lui.

Elle hoche la tête et s'éloigne.

«Merci» laisse-t-il échapper

«Hello» le chant résonne à nouveau.

Elle se retourne et lui sourit.

«Hello...»

Il laissa tomber la fleur blanche sillonnée de noir sur le sol, où elle resta pour les longues années à venir, seul vestige de ce qui reste d'hier...

**Vous avez aimé ? Je sais que c'est plutôt spéc, si vous avez réussi à arriver jusqu'ici en ne pensant pas que j'étais dérangée, je vous dirais que la chanson qui est écrite au-dessus est "Hello" d'Evanescence, sur leur album Fallen. Pour les scènes "en noir et blanc" - en tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'elles sont dans ma tête -, j'ai été inspirée du clip "My Immortal" toujours d'Evanescence. Quant au sens même de l'histoire, il n'y en a pas réellement...j'ai toujours voulu écrire une histoire sans aucun sens et comme ce one-shot n'était toujours pas écrit et que je n'avais pas d'idée précise de ce que j'allais écrire...voilà !**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


End file.
